1. Field of the Invention
A panel mounting system to secure a protective panel to a building including a portal or window having a frame to receive and secure the panel mounting system therein so that the protective panel covers the portal when the panel mounting system is in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hurricanes and high winds can cause substantial damage in many areas by breaking windows and glass doors. If a home or building is not equipped with storm shutters, many concerned homeowners purchase sheets of plywood to cover exterior windows and doors.
Generally, the plywood is nailed or screwed into the facing of the structure. Unfortunately, removal of the plywood and fasteners can result in damage to the face or exterior of the structure. Thus, various efforts have been made to secure protective means without damaging the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,593 relates to security closure secured over windows or other openings in a wall of a building in a manner to substantially prevent removal of the closure from the exterior of the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,462 shows a child safety barrier including a frame and a gate which can be swung from a closed position where the gate lies in the plane of the frame to an open position out of the plane. The gate includes an upper rod having a closing mechanism for locking the gate in a closed position or unlocking the gate to allow it to be opened. The closing mechanism includes a pivotable handle and a spring-loaded locking button which cooperates with the handle to retain it in a position wherein it locks the gate in a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,768 teaches a window protection comprising a rigid protective panel held securely in place by one or more innovative elongate braces or bars that extend from one wall of the window opening to an opposed wall. The brace has a long body provided with a planar friction pad at each end. Each pad is angularly adjustable relative to the long axis of the body to conform to the angle of the wall for maximum contact. One of the friction pads is connected to the body by a spring-loaded connection that allows for a short reciprocating motion with the spring urging the pad away from the body. This enables the user to temporarily hold the panel in place with one hand, while pushing the brace in place with both pads engaging opposed walls in a panel holding position with the other hand. The brace is then more tightly and securely extended by advancing a threaded nut that forces the pad farther away from the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,455 shows a protective cover assembly to cover and protect windows, doors or other wall openings from the destructive forces of a high windstorm such as a hurricane. The preferred embodiment comprises a high strength fabric covering the opening supported by brackets, a rod and a bar. Once installed, the high strength fabric is stretched over the opening through the use of a gears and ratchet assembly. The high strength fabric once stretched will provide protection from high winds and wind borne debris common in storms such as hurricanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,422 relates to a length adjustable bar for mounting within a window opening to secure a protective panel therein comprising a substantially hollow outer section having an inner section telescopingly received therein. A plurality of gear teeth are longitudinally disposed on the inner section. A cam is pivotally mounted to the outer section and includes gear teeth thereon that engage the gear teeth on the inner section when the cam is rotated to a first position. The cam is rotated with a handle having an aperture thereon that aligns with apertures on a pair of spaced tabs when the cam is placed in the first position to receive a locking means to fix the bar at a select length. The design allows the bar to be extended to substantially the same length or width of the window opening. By pivoting the handle downwardly, the geared cam extends the inner section slightly to tightly wedge the bar within the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,509 discloses an adjustable length bracing device can be installed in a window frame or door frame to secure a sheet of covering material to protect the window or door from flying debris resulting from a hurricane, tornado, or other storm. The brace device comprises of two moveable bars which can be adjusted to fit the inside of a window or door opening. The adjustment is made by the use of a metal clip attached to one bar and inserted into a notch on the other bar. The ends of each bar have rubber pads to help prevent marring the window or door opening or frame and to prevent any slipping of the bracing device assembly. Once the assembly is in position, a locking metal ring holds both independent bars together to prevent movement.
US 2005/0016092 shows a brace assembly to hold a panel against a windowed building component to prevent property damage during a severe storm. The brace assembly includes a bar having a first and second end portion. The first end portion includes a plate having a threaded hole therein. The brace assembly further includes a threaded rod that is fastened to the threaded hole at one end and includes a foot plate at a second end. A turn handle extends through the threaded rod for facilitating rotation of the threaded rod. When the brace assembly is placed against a panel extending across a windowed building component, rotation of the threaded rod forces the foot plate and bar against opposing frame walls, thereby holding the panel in place.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,492,263; 5,673,883; 6,263,625; Re. 17,911 and WO 90/14489.